


На границе миров

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Other, not human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: у пытливого кентавра и любознательного спрута всегда найдется тема для беседы и повод для маленького приключения
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	На границе миров

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [арту](https://images.vfl.ru/ii/1517690441/10f6d567/20435796.jpg) команды WTF OE-AU & naval 2018

Арно несся стрелой, комья земли взлетали из-под копыт на высоту человеческого роста. Ветер трепал его волосы, разрисовывал скулы румянцем, щекотал ноздри солью. Оторочившая берег бирюзовая полоска становилась все шире. Арно запыхался, бока потемнели, на лопатках выступила испарина. Уставшие ноги начали уже тяжелеть, но он покрывал хорну за хорной, не снижая темпа. Его гнала вперед жажда, которую могла утолить лишь морская вода, подстегивал страх упустить хоть несколько драгоценных минут. Поддавшись нетерпению, он отпустил себя и распластался в длинном грациозном прыжке, вынесшем его к самой кромке берега. Валентин уже ждал, покачиваясь на волнах. При виде Арно он до предела вытолкнул себя из воды и напоминал теперь фигуру, украшающую нос корабля. 

Арно плюхнулся на колени, вытягиваясь в струнку и опасно наклоняясь над низким выступом скалы. Он знал, что Валентин подхватит его, не дав потерять равновесия. Это была награда за бешеную скачку: Арно отдыхал на упругой подстилке из сплетенных немыслимыми узлами щупалец, наслаждаясь прохладой. Убаюкивающий шепот моря, покачивающего свое дитя на огромной ладони, терпкая нотка соли и горчинки, свежий ветер, солнце, медом растекающееся по подставленной ему спине, — все оставалось в мире, но отступало: для Арно звучал лишь один голос, и лишь единственные прикосновения были важны. 

Когда Валентин в первый раз предложил ему так остыть, он побоялся обжечь нежную кожу морского обитателя прикосновением своей, закаленной солнцем и неистовым бегом, и долго отбрыкивался, пытаясь отдышаться и объяснить, что опасается причинить вред. Сейчас, блаженствуя, он был рад, что позволил Валентину себя переспорить. Тонкие, чуткие, снабженные аккуратными когтями пальцы осторожно и ласково перебирали его волосы, спутанные галопом и ветром, расчесывали, разглаживали. Они уже выяснили, что Арно боится щекотки — заливается хохотом и начинает брыкаться, и его хвостик забавно подрагивает в такт взрывам смеха, — а Валентин наслаждается любыми прикосновениями и сладко ежится, когда Арно выводит узоры на его коже. Арно вздохнул и легко боднул Валентина в плечо. Они до сих пор не сказали друг другу ни слова: уютное, доверительное молчание говорило за них. 

Когтистые пальцы деликатным, щекотно-поддразнивающим движением скользнули по шее, нащупали узелок кожаного шнурка. Не оборачиваясь, Арно будто воочию увидел, как бледные губы изгибаются в улыбке:

— Ты носишь зуб.

— Еще бы! — откликнулся Арно. — Ни у кого в племени нет такого украшения, даже у самых искусных охотников! — он рискованным кульбитом перевернулся на бок, чтобы смотреть на Валентина. — Я не расстаюсь с твоим подарком. Все поглядывают на него с завистью, а те, у кого фантазия поживей, мигом дорисовывают зубу его хозяина. Но после расквашенного носа Эстебана никто уже не пытается приставать ко мне с обменом. Поняли, что я не расстанусь с этим зубом, даже если пообещают все богатства мира. 

— Мурены живут на глубине, в норах. Никому из твоего племени не хватит дыхания на поединок с муреной, — рассудительно заметил Валентин. — Добыть вырастающий из ее внутренней челюсти зуб считается большой удачей. 

— И ты поделился ею со мной! 

— Зачем мне удача, если с тобой случится несчастье? — просто ответил Валентин.

***

Прихотливо изогнутый, безумно острый зуб мурены считался у морского народа могучим оберегом. Когда Арно понял, что именно Валентин собрался ему подарить, — спорил так яростно, что чуть на дыбы не встал. Отказывался, убеждал, что суша не так уж полна угроз и чудовищ, а сам он — не беспомощный пыжик. Валентин не обижался на его упорство, не злился на горячность, не прятался в раковине отчужденного спокойствия, как делал в первые дни знакомства. Он терпеливо переждал поднятый Арно шторм и негромко попросил не воображать, будто в море живут одни только кровожадные чудовища. А потом разом взметнулись щупальца, самыми кончиками осторожно дотрагиваясь до рубца на левой передней ноге, толстого шрама на боку, проплешины на крупе, так и не заросшей новой шерстью, еще одного шрама, змеящегося по ребрам.

— Пусть подобные следы появляются реже, — серьезно сказал Валентин. — Я уверен, что ты не откажешься от боя, так пусть никто не сумеет подобраться со спины. 

— Чем же я тогда буду хвастаться? — смиряясь, все же фыркнул упрямец Арно, не желая показывать, как глубоко проникли слова Валентина.

— Своими победами и неудачами врагов, не сумевших оставить на тебе свой след.

Валентин стреножил его без единой веревки, обезоружил, с легкостью выбил землю из-под копыт. И Арно сдался, с благоговением принимая подарок.

***

На следующую встречу он явился с ответным даром, который преподнес не без некоторого волнения. Арно не поленился дотошно выяснить, что Валентин не полагается только на силу и ловкость щупалец и недурно обучен обращению с традиционным для морского народа оружием — острогой и трезубцем. Арно буквально загорелся идеей найти для него нож. Он так придирчиво выбирал подарок, что своими расспросами и примерками к рукояти довел меланхоличного оружейника до белого каления.

— Ты что, собрался пальцы себе пооткусывать и культяпками нож держать? — желчно полюбопытствовал мастер. — Хватит измываться над благородными клинками, лук тебе в утешение!

— Разве не ты хвастал, что у тебя можно отыскать особенный нож? — огрызнулся Арно. 

— Да ты ведь на клинок даже не смотришь, все рукоять щупаешь, словно податливую девицу! — взрыл землю копытом недовольный мастер. 

— Клинок все равно погибнет.

— Это с чего вдруг? — выпучил глаза оружейник.

— Заржавеет, — коротко пояснил Арно. 

— Когда у твоих правнуков пятнышки с крупа сползут! 

— А нет ли у тебя иного оружия? Не из стали? — озарило Арно. — Баланс не так важен, метать нож не придется. 

По мастеру было заметно, что сейчас он или поднимет на рога, или от души лягнет нахального юнца. Но последний вопрос спас Арно от расправы. 

— Е-есть, — задумчиво пророкотал мастер. — Из кости, зазубренное лезвие. Я все хотел такое выковать, да руки не доходили. Забираешь?

Нож обошелся в баснословную сумму: оружейник припомнил ему переборчивость и не постеснялся накинуть сверх обычной цены "за редкость" и "за фанаберии". Но это не имело значения — главное, что подарок пришелся Валентину точно по руке. Не зря Арно в первую очередь выбирал оружие по рукояти: гибкая перепонка между пальцами не давала Валентину плотно их свести. Во всем остальном его хватка нареканий не вызывала — Арно, забавы и примерки ради вручив ему собственный кинжал, обнаружил, что когти вовсе не мешают держать оружие. Он, конечно, поддался любопытству и поинтересовался:

— А ты ладони не поцарапаешь?

— Нет, — ответил Валентин с недоумением, — ты же сам себя не пинаешь.

— Ну, у меня-то всего четыре ноги, — ухмыльнулся Арно. — До твоих талантов далеко.

***

Он так и не смог решить, чем считать щупальца Валентина. Тот мог ухватить ими кинжал не менее ловко и цепко, чем пальцами, — значит, это руки? Но Валентин мог и передвигаться на них по дну, и упархивать рыбкой, сложив, как бутон цветка. Значит, это все-таки ноги, раз нужны для движения? А еще на щупальцах имелись присоски, которые Арно старательно отказывался замечать и осязать. Их-то как назвать? Ротиками?! Они, конечно, круглые — когда Арно вздумал познакомиться с ними поближе, рот у него от изумления сложился в такое же "о", — но для того, чтобы ими есть, не годятся. А может, щупальца — это пальцы? Раз уж Валентин исследует, ощупывает ими все? Не надо Арно такого рукопожатия, он обычное предпочитает!

Вспоминая, как он впервые пожал Валентину руку, Арно до сих пор чувствовал тайное, удивительное волнение. Решившись на это легко, он осмелился не сразу — боялся повредить полупрозрачную, тонкую и на вид очень хрупкую плеву между пальцами. Арно казалось, что стоит его бронзовой от загара руке сомкнуться вокруг бледной тонкопалой ладони — и нежная, как крыло бабочки, перепонка лопнет, повиснет лоскутами, на белой коже проступят лиловые подпалины синяков, из-под когтей брызнет кровь. Валентин, не отнимая руки, молча следил за его колебаниями. Арно медленно выводил круги на тыльной стороне ладони, оглаживал костяшки, все не решаясь коснуться перепонки. Он даже дыхание затаил, чтобы ненароком ее не обжечь. Поднял голову — Валентин поощрительно улыбался. Арно наконец развел его послушные пальцы, любуясь, как тонкая плева переливается на солнце бирюзой и аметистом. Не давая себе времени передумать, наклонился и осторожно коснулся перепонки кончиком языка, убеждаясь и в нежности, и в упругости, и в натяжении, и в том, что Валентин вовсе не каменная статуя, а живое существо. 

— Щекотно? 

— Слишком остро, — с трудом подобрал слова Валентин и тут же поспешил успокоить: — Не больно, а слишком сильно и приятно. Знаешь, как бывает, когда удовольствие почти чересчур?

— Меня еще никогда так долго не почесывали, чтобы успело надоесть. 

— Я к твоим услугам, — рассмеялся Валентин. 

— Не жди пощады, — предупредил Арно. — Скорее ты устанешь, чем я скажу «хватит»!

Он тут же убедился, что зря осторожничал, стараясь помягче обойтись с узкой ладонью: руки у Валентина оказались очень сильными. Позже, когда за спиной остались робость и стеснительность, Арно признался:

— Я боялся, что покалечу тебя. 

— Едва ли, перепонка прочная, — легко понял его сомнения Валентин, — да и если пострадает, отрастет новая. Я легко восполняю телесные потери. Хотя если ты, к примеру, унесешь на роге мой глаз… — Арно пристыженно потупился, вспоминая, как при первой встрече, прянув в сторону от неожиданности, едва не боднул Валентина в лицо. 

— А пальцы? — все-таки спросил он. 

— Пальцы тоже стоит поберечь, мне нравится перебирать ими твои волосы, — прищурился Валентин. Удивительным образом он умел и раззадорить любознательность Арно, и затушить искры ехидства волной невозмутимости.

***

Заручившись опрометчивым обещанием Валентина, Арно хоть день напролет готов был подставлять бока. Когда он галопом мчался на встречу, не обращал внимания на хлещущие его ветки — а потом как ни кружился волчком, опускаясь на колени или вскидывая круп, не мог дотянуться до зудящего места. То ли дело легкие, прохладные, деликатные касания Валентина! Однажды, опаздывая, Арно сгоряча влетел в заросли крапивы и порядком озадачил Валентина своими отчаянными прыжками и ужимками. Пришлось признаться, что шкура нестерпимо горит и чешется. Валентин бережно, аккуратно, словно кончиком перышка стал исследовать пальцами пострадавшие бока и тыл Арно, каким-то чудом не попустив ни одного пострадавшего места. Арно едва не задремал, убаюканный ласковыми прикосновениями. С тех пор Валентин время от времени баловал его — гладил спину и колени, щекотал бабки. Арно млел, застывал, едва дыша, позволял ему все, уже не стесняясь усыпавших круп белых пятен. Когда он признался Валентину, что еще не сменил присущую пыжикам окраску и каждое белое пятно — это клякса на его репутации искусного воина, тот нешуточно удивился:

— Разве воинская доблесть зависит от прожитых лет? Когда враги увидят, как ты юн, пусть задумаются, как умел и силен ты станешь в зрелости!

Должно быть, из-под воды все виделось иначе, и порой ход мыслей Валентина ставил Арно в тупик. 

— Никто не воспринимает всерьез юнцов с пятнистым задом, — неожиданно спокойно озвучил он обидную присказку. 

— Недопустимая для настоящего воина небрежность. Так недолго поставить кляксу собственной кровью. Юность пройдет, а вот глупость и излишняя самоуверенность — нет. 

И Арно уже не переступал с ноги на ногу от неловкости, когда игривое щупальце невзначай задевало отметину будущих побед.

***

Арно до сих пор краснел, вспоминая их первую встречу. Когда из-под воды взметнулось щупальце, он принял его за змею, перепугался, прыгнул в сторону и едва устоял на подгибающихся ногах. Потом оторопь у обоих постепенно прошла, и они принялись азартно узнавать и познавать друг друга. Арно удивился, а потом и встревожился при виде неподвижных жабр и, отогнав несвойственную ему робость, спросил:

— Ты не начнешь задыхаться?

— Если только от возмущения, что ты меня сравнил со снулой рыбой, — без всякой обиды ответил Валентин. — Мне приятно твое беспокойство и отрадна твоя прямота. Мы слишком разные: ты пьешь то, чем я дышу большую часть своей жизни, и знаешь мир, совершенно незнакомый мне. Если мы не будем задавать вопросы, как иначе получим ответы? Твоя суша полна диковинок, мое море покажется тебе чуждым и враждебным. Не станем друг другу наставниками — останется только зарыться в ил на пороге двух миров.

— Топтаться на месте нам останется, — поправил Арно, и Валентин согласно кивнул. 

— Значит, — снова спросил Арно, чтобы выяснить все до конца, — если ты вдруг начнешь клевать носом, то от скуки, а не от удушья?

— Удушье может наступить, если ты окажешься опасно увлекательным собеседником и я заслушаюсь.

Видя, что Арно хмурится, что-то подсчитывая в уме, Валентин применил уже испытанное оружие и чистосердечно добавил:

— Нет причин тревожиться. Я почувствую малейшую угрозу от разлуки с родной стихией. 

— А солнце тебя не высушит, не обожжет?

— Как опалило тебя?

— Что? А, ты про загар? — рассмеялся Арно. — Мне он достался без малейшего неудобства.

— У меня так не получится, — признал Валентин. — Я не целиком умею менять цвет.

— Что значит менять? Ты такой бледный... Нет, это красиво, — заторопился Арно, не желая обидеть, — у тебя кожа белая, как лепесток лилии. 

— Хотел бы я показать цветок сестрам, — вздохнул Валентин, и Арно мысленно сделал пометку: проверить суходольные луга, уже пару недель бледнеющие пузатыми завязями, и отыскать для морских красавиц самые крупные и нежные лилии. — Что же до цвета… 

Он осторожно коснулся щупальцем колена Арно. Тот завороженно смотрел, как лиловая плоть темнеет до сливового цвета, потом наливается чернильной чернотой, затем светлеет, становясь коричневой. Отдернув щупальце, Валентин положил его Арно на живот, и коричневый цвет сменился золотистым. 

— Впитать солнечные лучи мне не дано, — развел бледными руками Валентин. 

— Велика беда! — топнул Арно, выбив копытом пучок травы. — В моем племени солнце для каждого находит краски, от противно-розового до черного, а ты, получается, особенный.

— А для меня особенный ты, — тихо произнес Валентин. — А что это такое? — он осторожно, невообразимо вывернув запястье, коснулся плеча Арно не когтем, а мягким кончиком пальца.

— А что там? — Арно попытался заглянуть за спину, потом догадался: — Темные точки?

— Да. 

— Это веснушки. Как солнце набирает силу, так они и появляются.

— Не больно? 

— Совсем нет. Они и на щеках бывают, девушки свести пытаются.

— Зря, — вынес вердикт Валентин, — это красиво. 

К слову, лилии Валентину понравились. Он обводил пальцем остроконечные лепестки, склонял голову набок, словно прислушивался к тому, как ласкает пальцы белоснежная "звезда" цветка — глянцевая, плотная, гладкая, словно отшлифованный водой камень. Арно запомнил, как вздрогнул Валентин, когда толстый стебель выскользнул из руки и самый нижний из цветков мазнул его по предплечью. Похоже, он чувствовал прикосновения всем телом, привыкшим к тому, что его облекает вода.

***

Вслушиваясь в мелодичный журчащий голос, Арно забывал о том, что его собственный, высокий и чистый, звенит на всю округу. Когда он нервничал, его выдавали подрагивающие уши и хвостик, а Валентин распахивал невозможно яркие глаза и свивал щупальца умопомрачительными кольцами. Если тихонько подуть Арно в ухо, острый кончик начинал смешно ерзать, а сам Арно, поеживаясь, как от щекотки, пытался прижать ухо к голове. Если же задеть ухо Валентина, тонкие перепонки вмиг смыкались подобно бутону. Видел Валентин чуть ли не лучше Арно, слышал немного хуже, а вот запахи не различал совсем, зато к прикосновениям был необычайно отзывчив и чувствителен. Волосы его, густые и тяжелые, моментально высыхали на солнце. К огромному облегчению Арно, с их кончиков никогда не капало: он терпеть не мог, когда по спине рассыпалась холодная вода, начинал злиться, а то и вовсе свирепел. Его собственные волосы от влаги быстро скручивались в легкомысленные кудряшки. Каштановые волосы Валентина всегда оставались прямыми, вызывая у Арно мимолетное чувство зависти. Иногда Валентин, низко склонившись над разлегшимся у него "на коленях" Арно, задевал кончиками волос его плечо, и тогда Арно, сладко вздрагивая и глядя в упор, осторожно пропускал сквозь пальцы шелковистые тяжелые пряди. Он полюбил утыкаться носом в нагретую солнцем, терпко пахнущую солью макушку или притираться щекой к щеке, наслаждаясь мягкостью и щекочущим ноздри непривычным ароматом.

***

Однажды их застиг дождь. Он долго собирался, по капле копился в вышине, а на земле в это время набирал силу зной, воздух загустел, превратившись в разогретый кисель. Арно взмок, пока доскакал до условленного места. Заинтересованно склонив голову к плечу, Валентин осторожно коснулся его блестящего от пота бока. Арно живо представил, как он, почувствовав соль, подносит палец ко рту, и поспешил объяснить:

— Я сейчас обсохну. Хотя лучше бы выкупаться…

— Ты блестишь, как дельфин, когда он выпрыгивает из воды, — выдал Валентин. Арно решил считать это комплиментом.

Солнце начало перемигиваться с набегающими тучами, потом и вовсе скрылось за ними. Налетел ветер, пустил по морю рябь, а следом и низкие волны. Валентин словно и не испытывал неудобства — Арно видел, как под водой клубились щупальца, удерживая его на месте. А вот ему самому было зябко, по разгоряченной коже побежали мурашки. Валентин заинтересованно косился, но молчал. 

Вдали прогрохотал гром, посеревшее небо разрубила пополам белая молния.

— Правда, красиво? — гордо спросил Арно, будто он и вызвал этот ветвистый огненный клинок.

— Очень, — согласился Валентин.

— По легенде, мое племя впервые получило огонь от молнии.

— Огонь? 

Первые капли забарабанили по спине и плечам Арно.

— Я тебе потом покажу, — пообещал он. — Сейчас не получится, дождь его мигом загасит, да и сырое дерево будет больше дымить, чем гореть.

Он не забыл о своем обещании и в следующую встречу, придирчиво отобрав плавник посуше, высек искру и подпалил тонкую ветвь. Валентин зачарованно смотрел, как танцует оранжевый лепесток, подбираясь к пальцам Арно и оставляя за собой черноту. Он протянул руку, желая потрогать огонек. Арно еле успел отскочить, бросил ветку под ноги и притоптал:

— Нельзя так делать! Ты не обжегся?

— Не знаю, что это, но, наверно, нет, — безмятежно откликнулся Валентин.

— Дай посмотрю! — Арно схватил тонкую кисть, досадливо цокнул языком при виде почерневшего когтя. — Не болит?

— Нет, — чуть удивленно ответил Валентин.

— Никогда не трогай огонь, — запоздало объяснил Арно, — он дает тепло и свет, но может причинить жуткую боль.

— В таком случае, это опасный союзник, который в любой момент может стать врагом, — задумчиво заметил Валентин.

***

Арно пришлось попотеть, когда Валентин добрался с расспросами до его копыт.

— Это ногти, — объяснил он. Валентин с сомнением посмотрел на его пальцы, перевел взгляд на свои аккуратные когти.

— То есть считается ногтем, но на самом деле это кожа, — снова попробовал Арно, чувствуя, что с каждым словом все глубже забредает в трясину. — Мозолистая, — обреченно добавил он.

— Можно мне…? 

Некстати ожило воображение: вот сейчас любопытные щупальца поставят ему подножку или оплетут его и вздернут в воздух, чтобы без помех рассмотреть «ногти». Арно загарцевал, но Валентин и не думал посягать на его устойчивость, только осторожно водил пальцами по подставленному копыту.

— Это огрубевшая кожа, — подумав, нашел Арно верные слова. — Такой и должна быть, иначе мне будет больно скакать и прыгать. Знаешь, как земля ударяет в ответ, когда несешься галопом!

Валентин кивал, пряча улыбку в уголках губ.

***

С хвостом же едва не вышел конфуз.

— Ты был ранен в битве? — сочувственно спросил Валентин.

— С чего ты взял? — чуть не подпрыгнул Арно.

— Твой хвост, он такой… — Валентин скрутил щупальце в кольцо и вновь распрямил, — маленький.

— А каким он должен быть? — Арно решил тактично не напоминать, что кое у кого хвоста вообще нет.

— У тех, кто живет в глубинах, хвосты едва ли не в половину тела. И в этом есть резон: они помогают двигаться, спасаться или нападать. А твой хвост, он…

— …куцый? — ревниво спросил Арно, и Валентин резко повел рукой плашмя. Это, как Арно уже выучил, было жестом отрицания.

— Он уместится в ладонях, — наконец выбрал Валентин.

Арно заерзал: не хватало еще, чтобы Валентин от слов перешел к примерке! Он же не догадывался, что задорный хвостик — живущий своей собственной жизнью предатель, охотно выбалтывающий секреты Арно. И когда он мельтешит при виде Валентина, словно задался целью оторваться, — это бурная радость, такая яркая, искренняя и огромная, что ей невыносимо тесно в крохотном хвостике.

— Маленький, — со вздохом согласился Арно, — мошкару приходится сорванной веткой отгонять.

***

— Ты умеешь плавать? — поинтересовался Валентин в один из разморенных солнцем, ленивых полдней.

— Мы все умеем плавать. От зубана, может, и не сбегу…

— …зато затопчешь насмерть, — закончил Валентин. — Несомненно, то была огромная, устрашающая, мечущая молнии грозовая туча.

— Какая туча? — растерялся Арно.

— Которая стала прародительницей твоего племени. Помнишь, ты говорил? Кстати, у нас есть похожая легенда…

— Расскажешь? — загорелся Арно. Потом сник: — Если помнишь, конечно. У вас ведь нет книг.

— У нас нет бумаги, — поправил Валентин, — но мы научились иначе сохранять память. 

Первым "отправился в гости" Арно — ему было жутко интересно посмотреть на Валентина в родной стихии. Шустро перебирая ногами, Арно плыл, поминутно оглядываясь на чуть отставшего Валентина — сначала подначивая, потом выжидательно. Дно уже давно ушло из-под копыт, Арно не сумел бы достать до него, даже вскинувшись на дыбы, а Валентин не спешил догонять. Наконец он нырнул, и Арно возликовал: состязание началось! Изогнув торс на манер морского конька, он сквозь брызги и пущенную им по воде рябь следил за тем, как Валентин распластался по дну. Тот всегда очень чутко ощущал разделяющую миры грань, и сейчас дал Арно ровно столько форы, чтобы тот мог возмутиться лишь попыткой уравнять шансы. Вот он медленно пробирается по дну вслед за Арно, словно ощупывая каждый камень, а через миг стремительно ввинчивается в толщу воды, вытянув руки перед собой и превращаясь в размытую скоростью и волнами тень. Щупальца то размыкались цветком, то вытягивались в струну, толкая Валентина вперед — Арно прикинул, что один такой «гребок» будет подлиннее самого отчаянного его прыжка по ровной, не скользкой поверхности. Залюбовавшись тем, как лазурь и бирюза оттеняют белое тело, Арно едва не позабыл о соревновании. Хотелось лениво плавать кругами, рассматривая гибкого, молниеносно быстрого и плавного Валентина, а не устремляться вслед за ним, тоскливо понимая, что не выдержишь заданный темп и на финише будешь только беспомощно пыхтеть. 

Ответный визит вежливости вызывал у Арно опасения. Нет, он был готов оказать любую посильную помощь, просто боялся не сообразить, как лучше приложить усилия. Не ко времени расшалившееся воображение рисовало картины того, каким неуклюжим, неповоротливым, до слез смешным и беспомощным Валентин может оказаться на суше. Это не пугало: он искренне считал Валентина совершенством. Заминка, растерянность, просьба о помощи, паника — ничто не могло уронить его в глазах Арно. Но не хотелось, чтобы негостеприимство земной тверди оттолкнуло Валентина, прошлось трещиной по их взаимопониманию. В воде Валентин передвигался изящно и легко, молниеносно менял направление. А на земле? Вдруг он споткнется и разобьет лоб? Порежет тонкие пальцы острыми кромками травы? Сломает коготь о камень? Да Арно же захочется песка себе в глаза насыпать только за то, что не отговорил от опасного путешествия! Но Валентин умел упереться рогом, пропуская мимо дивных своих ушей горячие призывы одуматься и не покидать моря. 

Вздохнув, Арно смирился с его упрямством, подставил ноги под цепкие сильные щупальца и обхватил руками тонкие предплечья. Пятясь и чуть приседая, он вытащил на берег разом потяжелевшего Валентина. Тот мгновенно "растекся" щупальцами по траве, взгляд стал отстраненным и пристальным. Арно топтался рядом, готовый подхватить, подставить бок, локоть или плечо, если Валентин потеряет равновесие. Но тот, раскинув руки, медленно и осторожно, словно новорожденный теленок на ломких ножках, двинулся вперед. Арно гадал, казался ли он Валентину таким же тихоходом-раскорякой, когда на предельной скорости плыл, подныривая под волну и позволяя прибою увлечь себя дальше в море. На его-то взгляд, он чуть ли не галопом по волнам скакал, быстрый и ловкий. А на деле, наверное, двигался, как Валентин сейчас. Тот кособоко ковылял, похоже, осязая каждый камушек, если не каждую травинку с песчинкой. Прогулка несомненно радовала его, но и ощутимо утомила. Заметив это, Арно осторожно предложил довезти его обратно к морю. Валентин с сомнением покачал головой:

— Я тебе спину проломлю.

— Глупости, ты не такой уж и тяжелый! 

Если передними ногами опуститься на колени, мысленно приноровился Арно, Валентин, обвив руками за шею, сумеет вскарабкаться ему на спину, прижмется прохладной грудью, оплетет щупальцами туловище, словно увязывая в кокон. 

— Значит, те глубокие борозды от твоих копыт у воды — вовсе не для того, чтобы польстить моей весомости?

— Я боялся наступить на тебя, когда вытаскивал на берег!

— Здравое опасение, — согласился Валентин. — Но мне гораздо страшнее попытаться тебя оседлать. 

— Ты обнаружил в себе страх высоты?

— Нет, глубинную боязнь причинить тебе боль.

— Я превращусь в улитку, только и всего.

До родных волн Валентин, по пятам преследуемый встревоженным Арно, добрался своим ходом.

***

Арно как-то посетовал, что близится день Солнцестояния, на который принято дарить подарки женщинам, а он так и не придумал, чем порадовать маму. На следующую их встречу Валентин принес из морских глубин неказистого вида ракушку.

— Что это? — Арно ощупал шероховатые створки, провел пальцем по кромке, пытаясь угадать, что углядел в этой серости Валентин.

— Мы называем их людскими ушками. 

— Действительно, похожа, только цвет уж слишком…

— … непритязательный, — легко подхватил Валентин. — Ты придумал, что подарить матушке?

— Нет. Мысли, как слепые, идут по кругу, уже спотыкаться начали, — невесело признался Арно.

— В таком случае, не согласишься ли ты преподнести ей переданный морем дар?

— Эм-м… — Арно взрыхлил копытом землю, словно в надежде откопать подсказку. — Ты же помнишь, что мы…

— Не едите морских гадов, — без выражения подсказал Валентин.

— Кляча твоя хромоногая! — вскинулся Арно. — Я не то хотел сказать! Только то, что мы не едим ни рыбу, ни мясо.

— И ты решил, что я предложу слизня, у которого нет ни чешуи, ни когтей с клыками, ни крыльев и клюва?

— Он же действительно, — Арно передернулся, не в силах преодолеть отвращение перед склизким бескостным тельцем, — безногий и бескрылый. Но все равно — не растение.

— Определенно, нет. Наши растения не пришлись тебе по вкусу.

— Будешь теперь напоминать, — проворчал Арно, припомнив недавний случай. 

… Однажды по дороге к облюбованной ими бухточке он насобирал земляники, спелой и сладкой, и Валентин охотно попробовал диковинку. Он накалывал ягоду на коготь, отправлял в рот, а после старательно слизывал с пальцев липкий алый сок, щуря глаза от удовольствия. Расспросив Арно о том, что обычно ест его племя, Валентин пришел в изумление. Орехи, ягоды, плоды, грибы и злаки — все то, что растет на щедрой земле, а не бегает по ней, — были совершенно ему не известны. Когда же он спросил Арно об икре, тот удивленно спросил: "А что это такое?". Услышал в ответ: "Рыбьи яйца", — и нежно позеленел лицом. "Не знал, что ты тоже умеешь менять цвет", — заметил Валентин, с любопытством наблюдая за ним. 

Морской народ предпочитал добывать пропитание охотой, не слишком жалуя водоросли. И все же Валентин прихватил для Арно самые лакомые кусочки — бурые и ядовито-зеленые, напоминающие осоку или губку, которую прежде уже кто-то пытался съесть. Арно, переборов отвращение, отважно откусил и стал жевать. Валентин не сводил с него выжидающего взгляда. Арно держал во рту противную кашицу и никак не мог решить, что хуже — проглотить ее или выплюнуть. "Меня всегда удивляло, как она может быть одновременно горькой, соленой и вяжущей", — меланхолично заметил Валентин, и это решило дело. Арно немедленно выплюнул гадость и тщательно отер рот рукой, раздумывая, а не смоет ли морская вода противный привкус. Движимый признательностью и сочувствием, он пообещал приносить разные фрукты и ягоды, кроме горькой рябины. "Ее тоже, — чуть улыбнулся Валентин, — мне любопытно, да и долг я должен вернуть"…

— Нам на роду написано отличаться друг от друга, — заметил Валентин. — Что же до ушек — самое интересное у них внутри. Поверь на слово, на вкус они неплохи, но я выбирал раковину. — На взгляд Арно, любоваться там было нечем: тусклая, серая, лишенная завитушек, разноцветных пятен или плавных форм. — Створки раковины изнутри устилает перламутр, — пояснил Валентин, и Арно чуть не загарцевал, представляя восторг мамы. — А еще, если я не ошибся, внутри должна отыскаться жемчужина. Я предлагаю тебе подарить матушке предвкушение. Она первой узнает о том, какой формы и цвета доставшаяся ей жемчужина, будет ли в раковине одна крупная или россыпь мелких. Родившаяся из крохотной песчинки, она долго росла… надеюсь, чтобы удивить и порадовать твою матушку.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу ответить на твой дар. — Валентин на миг опустил ресницы. — Спасибо тебе от меня, а матушкину благодарность я запомню слово в слово. 

Они переплели пальцы на ракушке. Арно подался вперед всем телом, встречая ответный жаркий взгляд. Губы встретились, опьяняя: одного — терпкой соленой горчинкой, другого — спелой солнечной сладостью.


End file.
